No body's home
by Khryztal Dark
Summary: Chrona escapa hacia Death City. Sin un solo centavo, intenta robar un pedazo de pan a Kid, quien después cuida de ella ¿podrá haber algo entre el hijo de shinigami y la prófuga de una bruja? Mi primer songfic
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, soy nueva en esto de los fanfics, en especial con songfics, así que este es mi primer songfic llamado Nobody's home, una canción de avril lavigne xD Bueno, espero les guste leer el primer cap :D

* * *

><p>P.O.V- Crona<p>

Era ya muy tarde. Las personas que transitaban la calle corrían para llegar a sus hogares. Otras se abrigaban al igual que a sus hijos e hijas, aunque a los pequeños parecía no importarles si estaban abrigados o no. Ellos sólo querían que el piso quedara lo suficientemente mojado para poder empaparse en los charcos que se formarían.

La lluvia caía ligeramente, acompañada de ligeras brisas de aire.

A decir verdad, era refrescante sentirla en mi piel. O eso quería creer.

Pensando de esa manera, no sufriría de frío. Sucede que no pensé en traer conmigo un paraguas o un abrigo para taparme de la lluvia y el frío.

Simplemente salí corriendo de casa hacía la ciudad lo más rápido que pude y no me detuve ni un segundo a pensar en lo que necesitaría aquí afuera.

No podía creerlo. Toda mi vida imaginé lo que haría cuando estuviera en la ciudad… fuera de casa por primera vez.

Siempre fantaseaba lo mismo: primero iría a ver lo más hermoso y llamativo de la ciudad, después iría al mejor restaurante a comer los platillos más deliciosos y a la persona que me atendiera, le daría una propina más grande que su paga. Después iría a uno de esos puestos andantes que venden dulces y compraría un algodón de azúcar. Esos que, cuando los muerden, se siente como si se estuviera mordiendo una nube, que segundos después, se desvanece en la boca dejando… en realidad no sé qué sabor, pero lo sabría en cuanto comiera uno.

Después iría a comprar mucha ropa, zapatos y accesorios que me gustaran.

Todo lo que hiciera lo pagaría con la tarjeta de crédito de Medusa. Estoy segura de que ella tenía ahorrado mucho dinero en la de color dorada.

Y el día lo terminaría quedándome en el mejor hotel, pediría la mejor habitación y con servicio al cuarto.

Dejaría toda la ropa que hubiera comprado en donde quisiera y enseguida tomaría un baño caliente. Después me recostaría en la cama y quizás saltaría algunas veces.

Siempre he querido saber cómo se siente dormir en una cama y el porqué a los niños les gusta saltar en ella.

Y al día siguiente, me probaría toda la ropa y accesorios que hubiera comprado, para escoger de entre todos el mejor atuendo, y así, saldría de nuevo a buscar el tan llamado "amor".

Sí… se escucha tan genial cómo fantaseaba con mi primer día fuera de casa, en Death City, donde Medusa siempre me había tenido aislada.

Qué mal que esa fantasía siempre sería eso… una fantasía, una farsa.

Pues aquí estoy, en la peor calle de la ciudad, rondando sola en la ya conocida oscuridad de la noche, mojada por la lluvia, con frío y comenzaba a darme hambre.

Salí de casa tan asustada, que ni un maldito paraguas tomé.

No tengo nada, como siempre.

**I couldn't tell you, why she felt that way. She felt it, everyday.**

**And I couldn't help her. I just watched her make the same mistakes again.**

Mi único auto-consuelo era el que quizás esta noche no moriría de hambre. O no de mucha. Lo único que jamás solté fue un pedazo de pan.

De cierta manera me alegra el que Medusa hubiese llegado temprano y me hubiese dejado comer con ella antes de que escapara.

Como dije, era mi único auto-consuelo saber que no moriría de hambre.

Después de vagar un rato, creí haber llegado a una calle mejor que la del principio.

Habían luces encendidas. Al menos así vería si alguien quisiera violarme o robarme, aunque no sé qué pudieran robarme si no cuento más que con la ropa que llevo puesta y mi alma. O lo que queda de ella.

Vagué durante 10 minutos más, estaba exhausta y por fin encontré un lugar dónde pudiera dormir.

Era un callejón no tan sospechoso y… un poco seguro.

Pude ver una gran caja a lado de un cesto enorme de basura. Por el tamaño supuse que era de un televisor. Al menos ya había encontrado un "refugio" dónde dormir.

Alrededor de lo que esta noche sería mi cama, acomodé otras cajas de diversos tamaños, haciendo parecer mi refugio una pila de basura común y corriente.

Nadie sabría que estaría yo ahí. Entre a la caja e intenté acomodarme.

Sabía que quizás esta no sería la última vez que duermo en el piso húmedo y frío. Qué bueno que ya estaba acostumbrada.

Bien, recapitulemos el día de hoy:

1.- Rondé por lo que parecían las peores calles de Death City, donde quizás nacen los peores violadores, secuestradores, asaltantes, narcotraficantes o lo que fuera.

2.- Afortunadamente antes de escapar de casa, comí lo que creo fue mi última cena con Medusa, y lo último que probé fue un pedazo de pan.

3.- Esta claro que fue mala idea comparar un algodón de azúcar con las nubes. Al parecer les molestó la idea de que me las comería y ahora su furia llueve encima de mi.

4.- Conseguí la mejor estancia de la ciudad: Una caja de televisor a lado de un cesto enorme de basura. Sólo que éste no tenía servicio al cuarto.

5.- No cuento con un solo centavo para comprar ropa o comida.

Sí, definitivamente tengo un gran problema y grave.

Mañana sería un día largo y difícil. Pero por ahora sólo pensaba en dormir, esperando estar viva para mañana.

**What's wrong what's wrong now? Too many, too many problems.**

**Don't know where she belongs. Where she belongs?**

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo :3 Gracias por leer ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo a todos. Regresé para publicar por fin el segundo capi :3

Gracias a lo que han estado leyendo y a los que dejaron review. En verdad lamento la demora perome prohibieron la pc una semana D: Pero aqui de _infraganti_ vengo a cumplir para que continuen leyendo xD

Antes, olvidé mencionar en el primer cap: **Soul Eater y personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados por Atsushi Okubo **y la canción tampoco, fue escrita y cantada por **Avril Lavigne.**

Bien, una vez confesada, disfruten el segundo capi ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Una sacudida muy fuerte y sonidos extraños me despertaron de golpe. Me asomé para ver qué era.

¡Rayos! Salí inmediatamente de mi refugio.

El camión de basura estuvo a punto de llevarme.

Eran como las 8 de la mañana, hacía frío y mi estómago pedía algo para comer.

No tenía dinero. ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora?

Siempre detesté lo que Medusa hacía con las otras brujas… o mejor dicho, lo que me obligaba a hacer.

Robar.

Pero si no conseguía algún trabajo o alguien que se apiadara de mí… tendría que hacerlo.

Pensé en regresar con Medusa, pero si la hacía, lo más seguro sería que me castigaría por haber escapado sin su permiso (sí, debía pedirle permiso también para escapar).

El castigo podría ser dejarme sin comer 3 días, golpearme, quitarme alguna parte del cuerpo o simplemente… matarme.

Como fuera, si regresaba o no, moriría.

**She wants to go home. But nobody's home.**

**It's where she lies. Broken inside**

**With no place to go. No place to go. She dry her eyes.**

**Broken inside.**

Caminé sin sentido nuevamente y cada vez con más hambre. Me sentí ligeramente mareada. Estaba a punto de desmayarme.

No muy lejos de mí, vi a un chico saliendo de una panadería.

No pude evitar olfatear el dulce aroma del pan recién horneado que se esparcía en el aire.

Seguí el aroma como una clase de zombie, y sin pensarlo 2 veces, me abalancé sobre el chico y ambos caímos al suelo.

Mi objetivo era quitarle un pedazo de pan para poder comer.

Forcejeamos un poco en el piso hasta que él quedo encima de mí y sujetó mis brazos contra el piso.

Ahora era yo quien forcejeaba para poder escapar de él, pero por más que intenté era inútil. Él era más fuerte que yo.

El chico comenzó a hacerme preguntas. Yo las ignoraba. Tenía miedo y me sentí avergonzada por lo que hice desde el principio.

Además, ¿qué le diría? ¿Qué soy la hija de una terrible bruja que decidió escapar y que ahora moría de hambre y sólo quería algo para comer?

Si le decía eso, tenía 2 probabilidades:

1.- El chico, si era alguna clase de técnico, no dudaría en llamar a Shibusen para mandarme a matar o torturar por ser aliada de una bruja.

2.- El chico creería que estoy loca y no dudaría en llamar a algún hospital mental y pasaría el resto de mis días ahí.

De cualquier manera, terminaría mal. ¿Cómo es que llegué a esto?

Forcejé de nuevo. Ahora tenía más ganas de escapar de él, escapar de la ciudad.

No quería estar ni un minuto más en Death City: La ciudad encargada de matar brujas y personas relacionadas con ellas.

Cuando forcejeaba, un dolor de cabeza me atacó y con éste el mareo, pero peor.

Sentí cómo lo último de fuerzas que me quedaban abandonaban mi cuerpo, comenzaba a oscurecerse todo a mi alrededor. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco.

Lo último que recuerdo, fue sentir mi rostro un poco húmedo. ¿Lluvia? No. Eran lágrimas.

Susurré algo al viento. Pero ni siquiera supe qué fue.

La oscuridad envolvió todo a mi entorno. ¿Acaso así moriría al final?

**Open your eyes and look outside.**

**Find the reasons why, you've been rejected.**

**And now you can't find what you left behind.**

**...**

**[N/A: **Originalmente estaparte ya pertenecía al tercer capi, pero como el segundo quedó muy corto decidí incluir la primera parte del tercero. Este ya es relatado por Kid ¿vale?**]**

P.O.V. Kid

El despertador sonó. Eran las 7:00 am. Me levanté de la cama y prepare la ducha para bañarme.

Hoy me esperaba un gran día.

Me encargaría de algunos asuntos con mi padre y después iría a una misión con Liz y Patty.

Después del baño me vestí y me preparaba para bajar a desayunar, pero Patty comenzó a llamarme.

Bajé para ver qué quería.

-¡Kid, Kid! Ya no hay pan

-¿Cómo quieres que haya pan si ayer te lo comiste todo, Patty? Incluyendo el mío.

-No me regañes hermanita. Tenía hambre y Kid llegó tarde ayer para cenar.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya entendí. Dejen de pelar. Aún hay tiempo así que espérame unos minutos Patty. Iré por pan.-

Patty comenzó a reír emocionada. Tomé mi abrigo y salí inmediatamente para dejar de escuchar sus escándalos.

Me fijé en la hora. Eran las 8:00 am. La hora perfecta para salir.

Eso me indicaba que sería un día perfecto.

Hacía frío, así que abroché bien mi abrigo para no congelarme.

Llegué a la panadería. Para mi suerte no había mucha gente.

Miré en los estantes y hallé el pan favorito de Patty. Uno en forma me jirafa.

Terminé de comprar y salí. Miré al cielo. Se había nublado totalmente y comenzó a hacer más frío.

Cuando estaba a punto de irme sentí cómo alguien se me encimaba.

No pude mantener el equilibrio y ambos caímos al suelo.

No sabía quién con quién me enfrentaba, así que sólo forcejé para poder mantener a esa persona quieta.

Al cabo de minutos, logré quedar encima de la persona, sujeté sus brazos hacia el piso para inmovilizarla. La vi al rostro. Era una chica.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué te me abalanzaste? ¿Qué buscas? ¿Quién eres?-

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntarle. Estaba molesto.

La chica intentaba responder, pero en vez de eso comenzó a forcejear nuevamente.

No permití que se escapara, así que la sujete más fuerte.

Poco a poco la chica se estaba calmando.

Vi su rostro de nuevo. Estaba llorando. Pude escucharla susurrar varias veces "Lo siento".

Momentos después, se desmayó.

Me preocupé un poco, así que la solté y la cargué en mis brazos.

Quedó completamente inconciente.

¿Quién sería esta chica y de dónde vendría?

Fueron las únicas preguntas que se formularon en mi cabeza.

**Be strong, be strong now.**

**Too many too many problems.**

**Don't know where she belongs. Where she belongs?**

* * *

><p>Uff... espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Ya va a comenzar lo mero bueno del fic xD<p>

Díganme qué tal les pareció ¿okus? Bien, yo me despido y esta vez prometo actualizar por lo menos cada tercer día :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo. Espero anden bien. De verdad gracias por continuar leyendo mi ficsito y por los reviews. Me alegra mucho que, a pesar de que es el primero que escribo, les haya gustado y se hayan picado ^^  
>Y bueno, como prometí, vengo de nuevo con actualización para romper un poco las intrigas.<p>

_Aviso importante_: **Soul eater y personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados por Atsushi Okubo.**  
><strong>La canción tampoco me pertenece, fue escrita y cantada por Avril Lavigne.<strong>

Una vez aclarado esto, a leer :3 (Lo sigue relatando Kid)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

No se supone que así debería de haber comenzado el día que creí sería perfecto.

No podía dejar a esa chica tirada en el suelo inconsciente. ¿Qué tal si se trataba de alguna enferma perdida que solo buscaba ayuda?

No tuve más remedio que llevarla conmigo a mi mansión. Partí de regreso.

Al llegar a la mansión, comenzó a llover. Qué extraño. ¿Habrá sido alguna señal?

Hum… No. Esas cosas no son posibles. Sólo una coincidencia.

Subí a mi habitación y recosté a la chica en mi cama. Estaba temblando.

Tomé las cobijas y la cubrí.

Patty me llamaba de nuevo. Bajé y ambas hermanas preguntaron sobre la chica.

Les expliqué lo que sucedió para evitar malos entendidos.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con ella?- Preguntó Liz.

- Primero es necesario que despierte para preguntarle el porqué se me aventó. Quizás quería ayuda.

-Je je je. Pues qué manera tan más extraña de pedirla. Oye hermanita, ¿crees que sea entonces una extranjera?

-No lo sé, Patty. Lo único que sé es que llegaremos tarde a clases.

-Je je je. Hora de irnos Kid.

-Ustedes vayan. Yo cuidaré de ella.

-Pero ¿y la misión que tenemos pendiente?

-Descuida, Liz. Hablaré con mi padre para explicarle la situación.

-De acuerdo. Regresamos en la tarde.-

Liz y Patty se fueron.

Yo subí a mi habitación para cuidar de la chica. Al abrir la puerta, vi a la chica de pie y caminando desesperadamente alrededor de mi habitación.

Al parecer no notó mi presencia porque, cuando cerré la puerta, se asustó mucho, ya que quiso saltar por la ventana, pero la sujete rápidamente de la cintura antes de que lo hiciera.

Ella comenzó a forcejear, pero la abracé más fuerte e intenté tranquilizarla diciéndole que no la lastimaría.

Eso sirvió un poco porque se quedó quieta en poco tiempo. La cargué y la llevé de vuelta a la cama y me senté a su lado.

-No te haré daño ¿de acuerdo? Solo quiero saber el porqué me atacaste enfrente de la panadería.

-L… ¡lo siento mucho! Y…ya no te causaré ningún problema, a…así que me voy.

-No te dejaré ir hasta que respondas las preguntas que te haré, incluyendo la que te acabo de hacer- Al escuchar esto, la chica bajó la mirada. Al parecer estaba avergonzada.

Para no presionarla decidí desviarme del asunto de la panadería por un momento.

-Death the Kid

-¿Huh?

-Mi nombre es Death the Kid. Pero suelen llamarme Kid. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿T… tú eres e…el hijo de Sh…Shinigami-sama?

-Así es. Al parecer me conoces.

-N…no puede ser…- Susurró la chica antes de querer lanzarse de nuevo por la ventana. La llevé de regreso a la cama y me aseguré esta vez de cerrar bien la ventana para evitar de nuevo esta situación.

-Solo quiero saber tu nombre, ¿si?

-M…mi m…mi nombre… e…es…- Y cuando iba a decirlo, de repente escuché un ruido extraño.

La chica se sonrojó bastante. Era el sonido de su estómago.

Quizás se desmayó por hambre y debido a lo mismo, fue la razón por la cual se me encimó.

Sería razonable, pero quería que ella lo confirmara, así que aproveché la situación para que hablara.

-Te propongo algo. Si respondes mis preguntas te daré algo para comer. ¿Qué dices? Sino, morirás de hambre.

-Si como o no, no importa. De cualquier manera ya estoy muerta.

-¿A… a qué te refieres?

-Si no muero de hambre, puede que ella me encuentre y me mate- La chica comenzó a llorar.

Su respuesta me sorprendió. ¿Quién era esta chica, de dónde venía y cuál era su situación? Me sentí un idiota por proponerle comida a cambio de respuestas.

**She wants to go home. But nobody's home.**

**It's where she lies. Broken inside**

**With no place to go. No place to go. She dry her eyes.**

**Broken inside.**

* * *

><p>Bien, así termina el tercer capítulo, el siguiente será relatado por Crona. Espero sigan leyendo la historia ^^<br>Nos leemos la próxima vez :D


	4. Chapter 4

Waaa lamento la demora con el siguiente capi pero resulta que me he quedado sin internet T_T y se me dificulta un poco venir a los cibers (cobran caro ewe) pero aprovechando el momento, aqui les dejo el capitulo 4. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y me alegra el que les este gustando mi fic ^^

**Soul Eater y personajes creados por Atsushi Okubo**

**Nobody's home: canción escrita y cantada por Avril Lavigne**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

P.O.V. Crona

Me sentía confundida y más sola que nunca. Y ahora, bastante atemorizada.

Me encontraba frente al hijo de Shinigami-sama. ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? ¿Decirle la verdad y que venía en paz o mentirle con que era solo una vagabunda?

Sí, definitivamente no debí escapar de Medusa. Hubiera sido mejor seguir bajo su abusivo mando.

El hijo de Shinigami tomó mi barbilla y levantó mi rostro hacia él. Secó mis lágrimas y se disculpó por la absurda oferta que había hecho, y dijo que no importaba si respondía o no a sus preguntas, que de cualquier manera me ayudaría.

Tomó mi mano para ponerme en pie y bajamos hacia el comedor.

Me sentía incómoda. No podía aceptar el que me preparara algo para comer, y menos después de que me abalancé sobre él. Pero Kid insistió tanto que comiera, que finalmente terminé por obedecerlo.

¡Gracias Shinigami-sama e hijo! No moriría hoy. Pensé.

Él también desayunaba conmigo.

No podía ser grosera con él después de ser tan bondadoso conmigo, así que decidí en responder las preguntas que quisiera. Comenzando por mi nombre.

-C…Crona.

-¿Disculpa?

-M…mi no…nombre… es Crona- Me sonrojé. Jamás me había presentado a mí misma.

-Mucho gusto, Crona- Kid me sonrió dulcemente y me sonrojé de nuevo. Jamás me imaginé que él fuera un chico sencillo, gentil y apuesto.

Ambos terminamos de desayunar, y comenzaron las preguntas de nuevo.

-Dime, Crona. ¿Estás perdida o algo parecido?

-N…no exactamente.

-¿Eres de por aquí o vienes de otro lugar?

-N…no exactamente.

-¿Tienes familiares o algún lugar dónde vivir?

-N…no exactamente.

-¿No puedes decir algo que no sea "no exactamente"?

-E…en realidad… n…no exactamente- Creo que lo desesperé un poco porque dio un largo suspiro y se levantó de la mesa.

-De acuerdo Crona. Supongo que no tienes ningún lugar dónde vivir por ser alguna clase de vagabunda.

-¿P…porqué dices eso?

-Simplemente mírate. Estás sucia y a decir verdad y sin ofender, diría que anoche dormiste en el basurero. Asé que acompáñame por favor- Aunque lo haya dicho, el comentario me ofendió, pero me miré y no pude negar que tenía razón. Me sentí bastante mal. ¿Cómo una noche en el basurero te haría parecer una vagabunda?

Me levanté de la mesa y lo seguí.

Me llevó al baño y me permitió usarlo. Era obvio que le desagradaba verme con mi atuendo de "vagabunda".

Sacó del tocador unas toallas, me indicó cuál llave era de agua fría y cuál de agua caliente y me dijo que esperaría afuera. Salió y cerró la puerta.

El baño era gigante. Me supuse, desde que estuve en su habitación y en el comedor, que la casa era una mansión.

Regresé en sí y comencé a desvestirme, quitándome las botas y después el vestido. Cuando estaba a punto de quitarme la ropa interior, escuché la puerta abrirse. Volteé inmediatamente. Era Kid.

Primero me sonrojé y grité, tomé una toalla para cubrirme y después le arrojé un jabón a la cara.

Él lo sujetó antes de que lo golpeara, se sonrojó al verme y se volteó dándome la espalda.

-¿¡P…por qué entraste y sin tocar la puerta!

-E…en verdad lamento mi descortesía, pero creí que sería mejor supervisarte. No me gustaría que intentes saltar de nuevo por la ventana.

-¿¡Qué clase de excusa es esa! ¡Admite que eres un depravado o algo parecido!

-¡No soy ninguna clase de depravado! Pero aún no estoy seguro de tu situación mental, así que te cuidaré para evitar cualquier situación que signifique un riesgo para ti o para mí.

-¿Insinúas que estoy loca?

-No me malinterpretes, por favor. Sólo dije que desconozco tu situación mental. Pero si me demuestras lo contrario, esperaré afuera, ¿de acuerdo?- Bien, supongo que tenía razón. Desde ahora recordaría que, por muy asustada que estuviera, no intentaría escapar por una ventana. Suspiré.

-De acuerdo.

-Perfecto.

-¡Pero no voltees a espiar ni nada parecido o te arrojaré shampoo en los ojos!

-No voltearé siempre y cuando no hagas locuras… como saltar por la ventana.

-¿P…pero qué…? ¡Eso lo iba a hacer porque estaba asusta y confundida!

-¿Y lo sigues estando?

-Ahh… bu…bueno yo… n…no exactamente… pe…pero… estoy asustada- Me despojé de mis últimas prendas y me metí a la regadera cerrando la cortina y abriendo las llaves de agua para bañarme.

-¿Por qué estas asustada, Crona?

-P…por alguien…

-Entonces ¿escapaste de algún lugar y eres una fugitiva?

-No pienses mal. No soy ninguna criminal ni mucho menos.

-¿De quién escapaste?- Enmudecí por un momento. Decirle la verdad era lo correcto. Kid era un chico comprensible cuando se le explicaba alguna situación. Si le explicaba el porqué yo escapé de Medusa, quizás no me haría daño.

-E…escapé de una persona terrible que me utilizaba como su juguete.

-¿Acaso… te usaban para…?

-N…no exactamente lo que piensas, pero me utilizaba para hacer cosas que yo no quería… c…como robar o chantajear a… o…otras personas.

-¡¿Qué clase de persona haría algo así? ¡Es indigno de un ser humano! Dime quién te hacía tanto daño.

-B…bu…bueno… e…esa persona era… era… mi… madre…

-¿Cómo? ¿Tu… propia madre? ¿Qué clase de enferma es esa mujer?

-N…no es ninguna enferma… e…es algo peor que una enfermedad.

-¿A qué te refieres Crona? Explícate por favor- Cerré las llaves del agua, tomé una toalla para secarme el cabello y otra para cubrir mi cuerpo. Salí para quedar frente a Kid.

-Quiero que voltees hacía mí.

-¿Estas segura de que…?

-Quiero que me creas… mostrándote algo- Kid volteó lentamente y lo miré a los ojos. Después yo le dí la espalda y bajé la toalla a manera de que pudiera ver mi espalda.

Lo escuché sorprenderse, y era obvio. No cualquier persona tiene en el cuerpo cicatrices, golpes y algunas quemaduras.

-¿Q…quién te hizo estas cosas tan terribles Crona?

-A…aquella persona tan terrible que no solo es mi ma…madre… sino que también, obedeciera o no sus órdenes me hacía esto por diversión y castigo. Y…y quiero que sepas que no estoy de su lado y por eso escapé… y a…ahora… no hay lugar donde yo pueda vivir, o algún conocido… ¡No tengo nada!

-Crona… cualquier persona en tu lugar habría escapado igual que tú para dejar de soportar esos abusos… incluso yo, pero dime Crona, el nombre de esa mujer. Dime quién te hizo esto.

-Y…yo… no estoy segura…

-Escúchame bien Crona. Yo jamás sería capaz de lastimar a alguien. Y tú no eres la excepción. Lo prometo. Te ayudaré, pero necesito saber el nombre de esa mujer.

-S…su… su nombre… Me…Me…Medusa… la bruja de las serpientes- Pude sentir cómo Kid se alejaba dos pasos de mí.

Yo estaba demasiado asustada. Caí de rodillas al suelo y comencé a llorar, abrazando fuertemente la toalla hacia mi pecho. ¿Me ayudaría Kid aún siendo la hija de una bruja? ¿O haría su trabajo y me mataría ahora que estaba asustada?

De cualquier manera, había perdido ya la fe y la confianza en las personas. Muchas en las que les tuve ambos sentimientos me odiaban y terminaban traicionándome.

**Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find.**

**She's losing her mind. She's fallen behind.**

* * *

><p>Oookii dooki ¿qué tal? Aquí ya va comenzando lo mero bueno owo y descuiden que ya habrá un poco de contacto (físico pero no piensen mal ehh?) entre Kid y Crona en el siguiente capitulo 3<p>

Y si, Kid se ha traumado con las ventanas y más que Crona xDDD Espero les haya gustado este capi, en cuanto pueda les traigo el siguiente ^^

Matta ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos los que han leido mi fic, ¿cómo les va? Espero que muy bien ^^ En verdad gracias por continuar leyendo mi fic eso me pone de muy buen humor xD y de nuevo lamento la tardanza pero continuo sin internet T_T

Pero aqui les dejo es capítulo 5, espero les guste :3

**Soul Eater y personajes creados por Atsushi Okubo**

**Nobody's home canción perteneciente a Avril Lavigne**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

P.O.V. Kid

No podía creerlo. Crona era la hija de la bruja más peligrosa y más buscada por Shibusen, mi padre y por mí.

No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar con Crona. ¿Y si todo esto era parte de un espionaje? Siendo hija de aquella bruja, y, como ella había dicho, siendo obligada a seguir sus órdenes aún en contra de su voluntad, ¿quién me aseguraba que esto no era más que un plan para intentar sacar información o para un ataque sorpresa?

Pero… por otro lado… Crona realmente no se veía con malas intenciones.

Podría estar diciéndome la verdad, de que ella no estaba a lado de Medusa y sólo quería librarse de sus abusos.

No confiaba del todo en Crona desde el principio, y menos ahora con esa declaración.

Tendría que asegurarme vigilándola muy de cerca.

Tomé a Crona de los brazos, la ayude a levantarse y la llevé a mi habitación. De mi clóset saqué una bolsa grande llena de ropa que Liz Y Patty ya no querían.

Algunas prendas fueron usadas 2 veces y las demás eran totalmente nuevas. ¡Qué desperdicio! En fin.

Crona escogió de entre todas ellas un atuendo para vestir.

Pensé en salir de la habitación para que pudiera vestirse, pero me inquietaba esa confesión, así que decidí quedarme dentro para vigilarla.

Obviamente mi decisión la incomodó, pero observé cómo temblaba. Lo más seguro, por miedo.

Comenzaba a pensar que mi idea de ser una espía era sólo eso. Una idea mía.

De haber sido así, Medusa ya habría aparecido y yo sería un rehén o ya estaría muerto.

Pensando como el Shinigami que soy, decidí confiar en sus palabras y en tranquilizarla un poco.

Me acerqué con cuidado a ella, saqué un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y sequé sus lágrimas. Se veía tan indefensa y frágil.

-Te prometí que jamás te lastimaría Crona, y soy un Shinigami de palabra- Ella no respondió. Sólo bajó la cabeza de nuevo.

Le decía la verdad. Jamás podría lastimar a alguien que no fuera el enemigo.

Vi de nuevo su cuerpo y también su dolor en todas esas cicatrices. Ya había sufrido bastante y sabía que no sólo estaba lastimada en cuerpo, sino también en alma y corazón.

Tomé su barbilla y la obligué a que me viera a los ojos. Sus ojos eran muy bellos, eran de un color azul hielo que jamás había visto en otra persona.

-Confiaré en tus palabras, Crona. Pero también quiero que confíes en las mías ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé delicadamente para tranquilizarla.

Minutos después, me alejé un poco de ella. Había dejado de llorar y de temblar.

Tomé con cuidado la toalla que la cubría y poco a poco comencé a quitársela. Ella se aferró a la toalla al principio, pero después accedió a mi acción.

Lo admito… Crona era una chica muy bella. No sé porqué, pero me decidí a protegerla pasara lo que pasara.

Retiré por completo la toalla de su cuerpo y la dejé a un lado colgada. Después comencé a vestirla poniéndole obviamente primero la ropa interior.

Crona estaba sonrojada y nerviosa… y yo también. Jamás había hecho algo así.

Tomé el lindo vestido que ella escogió para vestir. Levantó sus brazos y lo deslicé suavemente por su cuerpo; le quedaba perfecto.

Era un vestido con mangas blancas largas, adornadas con algunos encajes de color rosa en los puños y en la parte del cuello. El largo de la falda le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, y el resto del vestido era color rosa con algunos otros detalles como curiosas figuras bordadas a mano y algunos moños.

Abroché los únicos 3 botones que tenía en el pecho para ajustar el vestido totalmente.

De una bolsa más pequeña que tenía a lado saqué unas lindas botas cortas color rosa que combinaban a la perfección con el vestido de Crona.

Me hinqué, tomé con delicadeza su pie derecho y coloqué el calzado en su lugar. Después procedí a hacer lo mismo con el pie izquierdo.

Me levanté y la admiré por segundos inspeccionando que todo estuviera perfectamente en su lugar; acomodé su cabello… al menos un poco, ya que no podía hacer mucho por lo asimétrico que era. Huh…Creo que más bella no podía verse.

La miré a los ojos. No entendía cómo, pero al parecer era cierto eso que dicen sobre "no juzgues a un libro por su portada" Ahora que Crona estaba completamente limpia y presentable, pude apreciar lo realmente hermosa que era. Su piel pálida que la hacía parecer como una muñeca de porcelana, su color de cabello rosa, sus bellos ojos azul hielo y por supuesto, su perfecto cuerpo.

Hmmm… No podía negármelo por más tiempo… Crona me gustaba.

Me fui acercando lentamente a su rostro, hasta que pude tocar sus labios con los míos. Ella no negó ese acercamiento, sino al contrario, parecía que me estaba dando permiso para hacerlo.

Así, finalmente corté los milímetros de distancia que nos separaban y la besé.

Permanecimos así durante minutos, no sé cuántos exactamente, pero no quería separarme de sus labios ni de ella. Jamás.

Fue ella quien se separó lentamente de mí.

No quería que este momento terminara, así que la abracé fuerte pero cuidadosamente para no lastimarla.

-Quédate por favor, Crona. Te protegeré incluso con mi vida de esa bruja pero… no te vayas. Este puede ser tu nuevo hogar…- Antes de terminar mi propuesta, escuché cómo comenzaba a llorar y momentos después me abrazó con fuerza.

Preferí quedar en silencio, esperando su respuesta.

**She can't find her place. She's losing her faith.**

**She's falling from grace. She's all over the place**

* * *

><p>¿Y qué tal les pareció lo que les comente sobre el contacto físico entre Kid y Crona? o¬o a mi me encantó xD<p>

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, yo me despido por ahora y espero venir la próxima semana a actualizar :3

Matta ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos como andan? Yo aun sin internet pero viniendo a actualizar, grax a los que siguen la trama de mi fic y por sus reviews ^^ aqui el siguiente capi :p

**Nota:**

**Soul eater y personajes creados por Atsushi Okubo**

**Canción Nobody's home cantada por Avril Lavigne**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<p>

P.O.V. Crona

Jamás me había sucedido algo parecido. No sabía cómo lidiar con esta situación.

Estaba contenta porque Kid me había ofrecido un lugar al cual llamar… hogar.

Un lugar para mí, al que regresaría con gusto cada vez que saliera a comprar o a pasear.

Pero también estaba muy asustada. Sabía que si Kid se convertía en mi protector o algo más… Medusa no dudaría en utilizarme como su punto débil para planear algo en contra de Shibusen y Shinigami-sama.

No quería que nada de eso ocurriera por mi culpa, y mucho menos que Medusa le hiciera daño a la primera persona que significaba por primera vez algo importante en mi vida. Por eso mentí a Kid y acepté su propuesta.

Él estaba muy contento. Me besó nuevamente y comenzó a pensar en voz alta una lista de lo que haría a partir de ahora.

A decir verdad, no entendí nada excepto lo último: Llevarme con su padre para explicarle la situación. Eso provocó que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Kid sacó de la bolsa de ropa un abrigo que llegaba hasta mis rodillas, me lo puso y lo abrochó. Después él tomó el suyo y se lo puso, lo abrochó y, sin pedirme permiso tomó mi mano y salimos de la mansión en dirección a Shibusen.

Cuando me dí cuenta, ya estábamos entrando a un cuarto llamado "Death room". Según tenía entendido era ahí donde Shinigami-sama vigilaba Shibusen, junto a su compañero Deathscythe.

-K…Kid… no creo que sea bu…buena idea…

-Tranquila, nadie te hará daño.

Realmente no podía estar segura de eso. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Kid dijera: "ella es la hija de Medusa"? Seguramente el Deathscythe ya estaría cortándome en 2 pedazos. Comencé a temblar. Nos encontrábamos ya frente a un enorme espejo donde se reflejaba Shinigami-sama.

Kid ya estaba explicando todo lo que sucedió desde la mañana. Yo me ocultaba tras él.

No sé qué me asustaba más: estar frente al todopoderoso Shinigami-sama o sentir la mirada desconfiada del Deathscythe.

Finalmente Kid llegó a la parte de mi relación con Medusa. Nadie dijo nada por minutos.

Shinigami-sama comenzó a discutir la situación con su compañero, llamado Spirit. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la conclusión, fueron interrumpidos por un enorme sujeto color azul y un chico y una chica tras él.

-¡Shinigami-sama, tenemos un grave problema!

-¿De qué se trata, Sid-kun?

-Está aquí, la mujer a la que hemos estando buscando- Dijo una chica de coletas.

-Maka… ¿No te referirás a…?- Preguntó Spirit.

-La bruja de las serpientes, Medusa- Respondió un chico de cabello blanco y ojos rojos.

Nuevamente un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, pero esta vez de una manera violenta, seguida de un temor inexplicable. No podía ser… Medusa me encontró.

Por fuera comenzaron a escucharse explosiones, gritos y lo que parecía el sonido de una alarma. Momentos después entraron un hombre de bata y con un… ¿tornillo atravesado en la cabeza?... y dos chicas.

-Shinigami-sama, tenemos que prepararnos. Medusa no vino sola. Hay otras brujas con ella destruyendo Death City.

-Mmm… Esto es muy grave. Spirit-kun, acompaña a Stein-kun y detengan a Medusa. Maka, Soul, vayan con Kid, Liz y Patty por las demás brujas y… ¿en dónde están Tsubaki y Black*Star?

-Ya se están encargando de las demás brujas- Respondió Sid.

-Bien. Sid-kun, ve con Nygus-sensei y respalden a Stein y a Spirit para detener a Medusa. Y procuren que no haya más destrucción en la ciudad.

-Como diga, Shinigami-sama- Sid se fue rápidamente.

Spirit me miró con furia. De seguro creyó que esto fue planeado y que yo serví de distracción.

Volteé a Shinigami-sama e intenté explicarle que esto no lo planeé con Medusa ni nada, pero de repente sentí cómo unas manos se posaron alrededor de mi cuello y comenzaban a asfixiarme.

-¡¿Esto fue obra tuya, verdad? Vamos, ¡¿porqué no admites que tu madre y tú lo planearon desde el principio? ¡Habla!- Me amenazó Spirit.

-N…n…no…ti…e…- No podía hablar. El aire comenzaba a faltarme.

-¡Spirit, suéltala ahora mismo!...- Gritó Kid apuntándole a la cabeza con sus compañeras armas- O te mato.

Spirit, al sentirse amenazado, me soltó inmediatamente, pero aventándome directo al piso. Tosí varias veces y comencé a recuperar el aliento.

Kid me sujetó en sus brazos.

La chica de coletas regañaba a Spirit.

-Sh…Shinigami…sama…créame…esto no tiene…qué ver conmigo.

-Entonces trata de explicar qué está pasando, por favor.

-Me…Medusa me encontró… y seguramente la manera de… aprovechar el que haya escapado para atacarlos y culparlos de un "secuestro". La conozco demasiado bien y sé de lo que es capaz. Por favor, créame.

-¡No podemos creer en sus palabras, Shinigami-sama!

-¿¡Porqué siempre dices cosas tan terribles sin pensarlo, papá?- Preguntó enfurecida la chica de coletas; se acercó a mí y me ayudó a levantarme- Discúlpalo, por favor. Es un tonto que no sabe lo que hace.

-¡Maka, aléjate de ella! Podría matarte la perra.

-¿¡Por qué dices algo tan ofensivo!

-Porque ella es la hija de Medusa.

La chica se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Su compañero arma la colocó rápidamente tras él.

-Soul, Maka, tranquilícense. No importa lo que Spirit les diga. Ella no tiene ninguna intención de atacarnos.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Soul.

-Porque he estado con ella desde la mañana y… me mostró las terribles cosas que esa bruja le ha hecho. Sí, Crona será su hija, pero ella sólo quiere ser libre. Escapó de Medusa y ahora la quiere de vuelta para someterla a sus abusos de nuevo.

Kid y Soul cruzaron sus miradas durante minutos. Después el ojirojos soltó un suspiro y volteó a verme.

-Kid, como el Shinigami que es, no se equivoca al juzgar a los demás. Así que confiaremos en ti, pero si haces algo "divertido"… me comeré tu alma ¿de acuerdo?

Otro escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, pero afirmé con la cabeza.

Kid me dijo que permaneciera con Shinigami-sama, y después, todos se dirigieron al campo de batalla.

No estaba segura de sí podían acabar con ellas. Sabía de qué brujas se trataban.

A parte de Medusa, estaban las hermanas Mizune y la bruja Eruka y… el hombre lobo.

Admito que todos juntos eran muy poderosos

Podía escuchar cómo la batalla se intensificaba y después… sentí bajas del equipo de Medusa.

Las hermanas Mizune fueron eliminadas una a una y, cosa que ya no me sorprendía, Eruka fue controlada.

Ahora sólo quedaban Free y Medusa.

Sabiendo eso, no podía permanecer más tiempo dentro, pero fuera de la batalla. Medusa, al ver su situación no lo pensaría 2 veces y exterminaría a todos de una vez.

Todo estaba ocurriendo por mi culpa. Así que me armé de valor y salí corriendo al campo de batalla.

Era momento de enfrentarme a Medusa, cara a cara, momento de defender mi nuevo hogar y a las personas que por primera vez significaban algo realmente importante en mi vida.

Además… si alguien debía morir en manos suyas, debía ser yo, y nadie más.

**She wants to go home. But nobody's home.**

**It's where she lies. Broken inside**

**With no place to go. No place to go. She dry her eyes.**

**Broken inside.**

* * *

><p>Bien bien, espero les guste este capitulo ya que comenzó la verdadera acción y apareció por fin Medusa :D<p>

Traeré el siguiente capi espero la proxima semana ewe

Matta ne~


	7. Chapter 7

Hola querida gente. Realmente lamento mucho la tardanza pero apenas me conectaron de nuevo el internet ewe  
>Muchas gracias de verdad a los que continuan leyendo mi historia, me alegro el que les haya gustado ^^<br>Aquí les dejo el penúltimo capítulo... así es, como leen, este es el penúltimo capítulo :3 espero les guste

**Soul Eater y personajes creados por Atsushi Okubo**  
><strong>Canción Nobody's home perteneciente a Avril Lavigne<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7<p>

P.O.V. Crona

Salí corriendo hacia la batalla, y lo primero en que reparé fue a un chico de cabellos azules y muy escandaloso peleando contra Free; y Eruka estaba siendo llevada por el tipo de color azul a Shibusen.

Volteé a ver hacia el cielo y logré ver a Medusa, peleando contra Kid y Maka.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció. Medusa me había visto.

Kid, al verme fuera, se dirigió en una patineta voladora hacía mí. Pero antes de alcanzarme, un vector de Medusa lo arrojó contra un edificio, y una de sus serpientes tatuadas me sujetó de la cintura y me llevó ante ella.

-Ara, ara. Te encontré mi pequeña. Estaba tan preocupada por ti, así que vine a buscarte. Creí que Shibusen te había hecho daño.

Y comenzó a reír. Siempre he odiado su maldito sarcasmo.

Intenté liberarme, pero era inútil.

A lo lejos pude ver a Maka ayudando a Kid. Él estaba herido, y por mi culpa.

-Has sido una niña muy mala, Crona. Y me temo que tendré que castigarte. Pero recuerda, me duele más a mí que a ti. Ja ja.

La serpiente me soltó y Medusa me lanzó con un vector storm directo al piso.

Grité de dolor. Unos cuantos vectores cortaron y atravesaron mi piel.

Podía escuchar a Kid gritando mi nombre desesperadamente.

Intenté levantarme, pero la serpiente me sujetó contra el piso, evitando que realizara cualquier movimiento. Medusa estaba a mi lado.

-Aunque Shinigami logre arrebatarte de mi lado, todo Death City sabrá quién eres… o mejor dicho, qué eres de mí. Gracias a Eruka y los demás, la ciudad sufrió daños considerables y nadie te lo perdonara, ya que sabrán que fue tu culpa el que yo haya venido hasta aquí. Así Shinigami y su hijo no tendrán remedio más que echarte de aquí. Pero si regresas conmigo por las buenas, evitarás el doloroso rechazo de esta ciudad. Porque si te echan y regresas conmigo… je je… te mataré.

No dudaba de su amenaza, y su punto de vista era cierto. Mucha gente inocente fue herida y asesinada desde que Medusa llegó aquí.

Aunque lograran detener a Medusa, sabrían que la causa de su "visita" fui yo, y, seguramente toda la ciudad me odiaría. No podría vivir con esa carga, y menos a lado de Kid. Eso arruinaría su reputación como el hijo de Shinigami-sama que es.

-¿Y qué dices, Crona? Si quieres puedo matarte aquí y ahora.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla… o seré yo quien te maté aquí y ahora!

-Ara, ara. Hijo de Shinigami…

-¡Suéltala ahora!

-Oh, lo siento, pero me llevo lo que es mío.

-Ella no te pertenece.

-Ja ja. Claro que si. Crona es mi hija y me la llevaré. ¿Cierto, Crona? ¿Qué dices?

Medusa me amenazaba con un vector sobre mí estómago. Sabía que me atacaría de cualquier manera.

-Jamás… regresaré contigo…- Medusa me miró seriamente.

-Vaya… así que esa es tu respuesta. Ahora tendré que conseguirme un lacayo igual de manipulable que tú. Qué lástima.

La serpiente que me sujetaba me lanzó al aire, y momento después, sentí cómo un vector de Medusa atravesaba mi estómago. Grité de dolor.

Cuando Medusa estaba a punto de partirme en 2, apareció el tipo del tornillo y logró atacarla con una frecuencia del alma y salió disparada.

Yo caí al piso y Kid corrió hacía mí preocupado. Colocó su abrigo en mi herida y comenzó a presionar un poco, supongo que para evitar que sangrara.

-¡Crona, resiste! E…estarás bien. Enseguida el profesor Stein vendrá para que te…

-De…descuida… estaré bien.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Esa desgraciada te atravesó el estomago!

-¿Recuerdas lo que… te mostré en el baño? Pues… no fue todo.

-¿A… a qué te refieres?- Me levanté del piso con un dolor agudo, pero no era algo que no pudiera soportar. Me quité el abrigo de Kid, y enseguida desabroché el mío.

Kid y sus compañeras enmudecieron.

-¿Pero qué demonios eres, niña?- Preguntó la chica mayor.

-Cualquier cosa… menos normal…- Confesé.

-Crona… ¿Porqué… tu sangre… es negra?- Preguntó Kid.

-Medusa experimentó con mi cuerpo desde que era pequeña. A…aún no sé qué hizo, pe…pero… introdujo algo a mi cuerpo y… mi sangre… es negra desde que tengo memoria.

-Je je je. También es dura como una roca- Dijo la chica menor, golpeando un poco mi estómago.

-Puedo endurecer mi sangre. Así he evitado hemorragias, como la de ahora. Pero… no es todo.

-No entiendo- Dijo Kid. Pero antes de que pudiera responder, Medusa logró atacarnos con algunos vectores. Después continuó peleando con el profesor.

Kid no podía pelear. Tenía 2 costillas rotas y heridas diversas en el cuerpo.

Yo me levanté y me puse frente a Kid y sus compañeras.

-Kid, cumpliste tu palabra. Me protegiste. Ahora yo haré lo mismo por ti.

-¡Pero, Crona, no puedes hacer nada contra Medusa!

-Claro que puedo…pero jamás lo había hecho por miedo… pero… ya no estoy asustada.- Volteé a ver a las compañeras de Kid- Cuídenlo bien, por favor- Les supliqué.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer tú, niña?

-Je je je. Matándote no lograrás nada.

-Pienso hacer algo mejor que morir.

Tomé un pedazo de vidrio roto que estaba en el piso, levanté la manga que cubría mi brazo izquierdo, y, con el vidrio, atravesé mi piel en donde se encontraba la vena.

Kid y sus compañeras gritaron aterrorizados, pero enmudecieron al ver que la sangre que brotaba se convertía en una espada.

Finalmente utilizaría mi mejor arma en contra de Medusa.

Aprendí a manejar esta habilidad cada vez que me dejaba sola y encerrada en la habitación.

De mi espalda aparecieron unas alas negras. Alas de sangre negras.

Kid y sus compañeras me vieron como el resto de las brujas que alguna vez llegaron a conocerme. Como una "cosa" en vez de una persona.

Despegué y fui a donde se encontraban Medusa y el profesor. Ambos estaban exhaustos.

Aproveché esa oportunidad y con la espada de mi brazo en alto, me lancé en picada hacía Medusa, logrando atravesarla debajo del pecho.

El profesor y Deathscythe quedaron sorprendidos.

-Pe…pequeño engendro… lograste manipular la sangre negra… y jamás me lo dijiste.

-Porque pensaba hacerte esto algún día.

-Je je. Qué atrevida… ¡pero con esto no me matarás!- Y me lanzó de nuevo con la serpiente tatuada en su brazo izquierdo.

Al observar la distracción de Medusa como una oportunidad, el profesor no lo pensó dos veces y la atacó, pero ella se percató de inmediato y lo esquivó.

Medusa extendió su brazo derecho y, la serpiente tatuada en él, se dirigió hacia el profesor y su compañero para atacarlos.

-¡Demonios, Stein! ¿Cómo nos desharemos de estas malditas serpientes?

-No lo sé. La niña logró entretener a una, pero Medusa encontrará la oportunidad de atacarnos con ambas para evitar que la ataquemos.

-¡Córtenle los brazos!- Les grité no muy lejos de donde estaban. -¡Me…Medusa las manipula al compás de sus manos y brazos!...

Medusa no quería que hablara más, así que la serpiente me sujetó con su boca y me lanzó al piso de nuevo.

Estaba exhausta y mareada. Ya había utilizado demasiada sangre, así que no pude ponerme en pie de nuevo. Solo podía observar y esperar a que el profesor y Deathscythe terminaran con Medusa.

-Stein, ¿cómo piensas cortarle los brazos? Utilizará sus vectores para cubrirse, y ni hablar de esas asquerosas serpientes.

-Descuida. Tendremos un poco de ayuda.

Ambos intentaron acercarse a Medusa, pero, como dijo el Deathscythe, los mantenía alejados con sus vectores, pero el profesor intentó acercarse una y otra vez.

Creí que estaba enloqueciendo, pero, no muy lejos de Medusa logré ver al tipo azul y a Maka con su compañero guadaña en manos.

Medusa no se había dado cuenta de sus presencias, y fue cuando lo entendí. El profesor estaba sirviendo de distracción para un ataque sorpresa.

El tipo azul se lanzó hacia Medusa. Ella logró percatarse y lo esquivó, después envió a sus serpientes tras él.

En el momento en que Medusa estiró sus brazos, Maka apareció y, rápidamente, logró cortarle ambos brazos.

Medusa gritó de dolor, y, debo confesar que me complació escucharla.

Finalmente, el profesor y su compañero hicieron una resonancia de almas, e inmediatamente hicieron un cazademonios, se dirigieron a Medusa y lograron partirla en dos.

Finalmente… murió.

Todos celebraban, puesto que la peor enemiga de Shibusen había sido al fin exterminada.

El profesor se dirigió hacia donde yacía yo, y me cargó.

El Deathscythe insistía en que debían matarme ahora que tenían oportunidad, pero el profesor decidió llevarme al hospital.

…

Una intensa luz se reflejó en mis ojos y me despertó. Estaba en una cama de hospital y la enfermera Nygus revisaba mis signos vitales.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Crona?

-Me duele un poco el estómago- Intenté levantarme y Nygus me ayudó para sentarme.

-Sé cuidadosa. El profesor Stein tuvo que suturarte el estómago. Si te sobreesfuerzos, abrirás los puntos y tendrán que operarte de nuevo.

-¿Dónde está Kid? ¿Él está bien? ¿Y Maka y su compañero?- Nygus me tomó de los hombros.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Kid está recuperándose. Es un Shinigami, así que sanará rápido; y Maka y Soul no tuvieron heridas graves, así que están bien.

-¿Qué sucedió con Eruka y Free?

-El hombre lobo fue eliminado en batalla y la bruja fue sometida a una investigación para que nos diga cómo localizar a ciertas brujas, pero si no coopera, me temo que también será eliminada.

-¿Y… qué… pasará conmigo? ¿Ta…también me someterán? ¿Me… matarán?

-No puedo responder a esa pregunta. Quienes tomarán la decisión son Shinigami-sama y Kid. Pero por ahora será mejor que descanses para que puedas recuperarte. Vendré más tarde para traerte la comida, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza. Nygus anotó algo en la libreta que tenía en manos y después se fue.

Con cuidado me recosté de nuevo en la cama.

No importa qué decisión tomen sobre mí… no me asusta, en absoluto, ya que, jamás volveré a estar asustada… estoy feliz… porque finalmente… soy libre.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal les pareció? Espero les haya gustado ^^ y me despido por hoy, mañana por fin el final de esta historia.<br>¿Qué pasará con Crona? ¿La aceptarán, la rechazarán o la matarán para evitar futuros porblemas? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo! xDD

P.D. Advierto de una vez que no me hago responsable de colapsos nerviosos cuando lean el final de la historia xDD


	8. Chapter 8 Final

¡Querida gente, aqui de nuevo yo publicando el final de la historia! Muchas gracias de verdad a los que continuaron mi fic, me hace muy feliz el que lo hayan leido, a pesar de que soy algo nueva en esto.  
>Para no entretenerlos más, difruten este simétrico final (porque son 8 capitulos! owo)<p>

**Soul Eater y personajes creados por Atsushi Okubo**  
><strong>Canción Nobody's home perteneciente a Avril Lavigne<strong>

_PD. No me hago responsable de colapsos nerviosos, paros cardiacos o cualquier síntoma relacionado con un infarto xD_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8<p>

P.O.V. Kid

El despertador sonó a las 8:00 am en punto. La luz del sol comenzaba a atravesar las cortinas de mi habitación.

Bostecé un par de veces y me estiré un poco. Ni el cuerpo ni las costillas me dolían como al principio. Eso era buena señal, me recuperaba rápidamente, gracias a que soy un Shinigami.

Me levanté de la cama, teniendo aún así cuidado, tomé una ducha y me vestí.

Liz y Patty tocaron a la puerta.

-Kid ¿podemos pasar?

-Claro.

-¿Y cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?

-Je je je. ¡Casi te desarmas en plena batalla, Kid-kun!

Ignoré el comentario ofensivo que Patty hizo, pero a cambio le sonreí. De cualquier forma, gracias a que conozco de pies a cabeza a Patty, recordé que esa era la manera de expresar su preocupación por mí.

-Por ser un Shinigami, mi cuerpo se recupera rápidamente. El dolor en mis costados es menos, pero si hago un sobreesfuerzo, es posible que vuelva a fracturarme.

-Entonces sé cuidadoso. No queremos cuidar a un Shinigami herido.

-Je je je. Eso lo dices porque solo quieres ir a comprar ropa, ¿verdad hermanita?

-Ahh… no… es que, me preocupo por Kid. Es decir… u…un Shinigami no puede estar lastimado cuando tiene muchas cosas qué hacer, ¿cierto, Kid?

-¿Cosas cómo qué, Liz?- La cuestioné. El día de hoy ambas hermanas estaban ofendiéndome con sus comentarios.

-Ahh… pues… como el asunto de Crona. ¿Ya sabes qué sucederá con ella?

Liz tenía razón. Debía estar a las 12:00 pm en el Death Room para hablar sobre ese asunto con mi padre. Aunque debía esperar 4 horas para ello.

Así que tomé en consideración lo que Patty dijo anteriormente.

-Tienes razón, Liz. Pero hay que esperar 4 horas, así que, ¿por qué no vamos de compras?

-Je je je. ¡Kid-kun quiere ir de compras, Kid-kun quiere ir de compras!

-¿De… de verdad? ¿Quieres ir de compras ahora?

-Así es. Crona necesita ropa y zapatos nuevos. La que tenía puesta quedó totalmente arruinada por la batalla.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Bien, pues ¡vamos al centro comercial!- Liz tomó mi brazo derecho, Patty el izquierdo y me llevaron prácticamente arrastrando hasta el centro comercial.

…

Una vez en el centro comercial, el primer lugar al que nos dirigimos fue a un restaurante para desayunar. Debido a la emoción de ambas chicas, salimos sin comer algo en casa.

Después del desayuno, nos dirigimos a distintos departamentos de ropa. Liz y Patty se encargaron de elegirle a Crona distintos atuendos y zapatos… pues los que yo escogía eran ridículos, según las palabras de Liz.

Pasó la mañana, y cuando reparé en el reloj central, eran casi las 12.

Apresuré a las chicas y nos dirigimos rápidamente al hospital. Quería visitar a Crona.

Según lo que el profesor Stein me comentó, le había suturado el estómago. Eso me preocupaba.

Llegamos a su habitación. Liz y Patty dejaron que entrara solo.

Toqué suavemente a la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Toqué un par de veces más. No hubo respuesta.

Abrí la puerta cuidadosamente y me asomé. Encontré a Crona dormida.

Entré sin hacer ruido y me acerqué a ella.

El sol reflejaba luz en su perfecto rostro. Parecía un ángel dormido, tan pacífica, tan tranquila, tan hermosa.

Me acerqué a su rostro y delicadamente le besé la mejilla. No quería despertarla.

Dejé una bolsa con las cosas que le compramos en la silla que se encontraba a lado suyo, con una pequeña nota anexada.

Observé el reloj, eran las 12:00 pm.

Miré una última vez a Crona y después salí hacia el Death Room, acompañado de Liz y Patty.

Cuando llegué, mi padre, el profesor Stein, Spirit, Sid, Nygus, Maka y Soul estaban esperándome.

Tomé un gran bocado de aire y lo dejé salir en un suspiro. Sabía que esto sería una discusión larga. Pues Spirit no cambiaba de opinión. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, exigió a mi padre que elimináramos a Crona de una vez.

Yo seguía sin aceptar esa "solución al problema". Spirit no conoce a Crona como yo. Solo por ser hija de Medusa cree que será igual que ella.

Liz, Patty, Maka y Soul estaban de acuerdo conmigo, pero Sid estaba tomando en consideración las palabras de Spirit. El profesor y Nygus, por otro lado, también apoyaron mi solución.

…

Fue una larga discusión de 2 horas. Se oían gritos por todos lados.

Finalmente, mi padre levantó su mano y todos callamos.

El silencio llenó la habitación unos minutos, peo a mi me pareció una eternidad. Y finalmente, habló.

-Bien, bieen. Sabemos que Crona es la hija de Medusa, y, por lo visto en la batalla, logró demostrarnos que no tiene ningún interés que signifique un riesgo para Death City…

-Pero, Shinigami-sama, esto podría ser sólo una trampa.- Interrumpió Spirit, pero mi padre lo hizo callar inmediatamente.

-Kid tiene buenos ojos para juzgar a las personas, así que he decidido confiar en él. Así que, Crona puede quedarse en Shibusen.

Todos gritamos de alegría, excepto Spirit, quién sacaba humo por la boca.

-Pero, Shinigami-sama, cuando todos sepan que ella es la hija de Medusa y media ciudad fue destruida por su culpa… habrán desacuerdos en la decisión que acaba de tomar.- Sentenció Spirit.

-Descuida, Spirit-kun. Nadie deberá saber sobre lo que acabamos de platicar hoy. Crona era una rehén de Medusa, quién logró escapar de sus abusos y vino a buscar ayuda aquí con nosotros. Medusa vino para llevársela de nuevo, causando aquellos desastres, pero logramos detenerla y salvarle la vida a Crona. Eso es lo que diremos a los ciudadanos y no se hablará más del asunto, ¿entendido, Spirit-kun? Desde ahora, Crona será una alumna más en Shibusen. Sid-kun se encargará de enseñarle a Crona a utilizar su peculiar habilidad sanguínea; Maka y Soul se encargarán de enseñarle los alrededores de Shibusen, y Kid-kun, tendrás una nueva compañera en casa, así que cómprale todo lo que necesite, y así todos felices y contentos. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Sí!- Afirmamos todos, incluyendo Spirit, quien no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar su derrota.

No podía creerlo, Crona había sido aceptada en Shibusen, y mejor aún, viviría conmigo.

Corrí de inmediato al hospital, subí a la habitación de Crona y entré sin siquiera tocar a la puerta. No me importaba ser descortés en un momento tan especial como el de ahora.

Pero… la sonrisa duró poco tiempo en mi rostro.

Busqué a Crona por toda la habitación… pero no la encontré.

Su cama estaba vacía, su camisón de paciente en el suelo y unas cuantas prendas y zapatos que le compré ya no estaban en la bolsa.

Escapó.

Miré de nuevo a la cama y encontré una nota doblada.

Era de ella. La leí inmediatamente.

"_Kid:_

_Realmente agradezco la ayuda que me brindaste desde el principio. Eres un chico muy amable y confiable. Pero no merezco ese tipo de atención._

_Por favor, agradécele a todos de mi parte por ayudarme y por derrotar a Medusa._

_Gracias a todos ustedes, al fin soy libre y ya no tengo miedo._

_Desgraciadamente no puedo quedarme en Death City. Otras brujas me buscarán._

_Jamás fui apreciada ni por ellas como persona, pero sí como arma._

_La historia de quién y qué soy se sabrá algún día. No quiero causarles problemas a Shinigami-sama ni a ti._

_Creo que siempre estuve destinada a jamás tener un lugar al cuál llamar hogar._

_Quizá nos volvamos a ver, pero por ahora, esta es la despedida._

_Estoy segura de que serás un Shinigami excelente."_

No supe qué pesar.

A pesar del poco tiempo que nos conocimos, ella fue la primera persona que me había hecho muy feliz.

Miré hacia la ventana y unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

No me importaba lo que Crona pensaba sobre estar destinada a jamás tener un hogar. Aquí, en Shibusen y conmigo, sería un lugar al que podrá llamar hogar algún día y que siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas especialmente para ella.

Espero verte de nuevo… Crona.

**She's lost inside, lost inside. Oh oh ohh**

**She's lost inside, lost inside. Oh oh ohh ohh**

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal el final? Lo sé, seguramente me han de odiar Dx pero me apegué a la canción, especialmente a la última parte "<strong><em>está perdida en el interiorshe's lost inside_**" T^T  
>Espero no me lo tomen a mal u.u Pero desgraciadamente asi termina.<br>De nuevo gracias a los que leyeron hasta el final y por los reviews ^^  
>Nos seguiremos viendo, ya que tengo alrededor de 8 simétricos fanfics (especialmente KidxCrona que terminan feliz ^^u) y los estaré publicando :D<br>Matta ne!


End file.
